This invention relates to a device for assisting a disabled person to rise from a sitting position to a standing position and for assisting a person to lower from a standing position to a sitting position.
Many people suffer from medical conditions such as arthritis, muscular injury, muscular disease, back injuries, knee injuries, obesity, or simply advanced age which makes moving from a sitting to a standing or a standing to a sitting position difficult.
It is very trying for people who suffer from such conditions to sit down and rise from chairs, beds, sofas, and wheel chairs. As a result, disabled people often remain seated when, in fact, rising from a chair or a bed and walking would provide exercise to the disabled person.
There are a number of devices which have been utilized to assist disabled persons to sit and to rise. However, these devices have generally been so large in size as to be cumbersome, or have not been of sturdy construction to prevent a disabled person from falling when using the device. Additionally, some devices are not compatible for use with other disability aids such as wheel chairs and walkers.
Thus, a need exists for a device which allows a disabled person to rise from a seat to a standing position and to sit from a standing position without the device tipping over and yet is both portable and not cumbersome to move from one location to the next.
A need also exists for a device which allows a person to sit in and rise from chairs, sofas, and beds, and is compatible with both wheelchairs and walkers.